


snowbaz garbage, that is all

by callmytinyson



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Compilations, Drabbles, M/M, one shots, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmytinyson/pseuds/callmytinyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of oneshots/drabbles/dialogues that I've come up with at random moments in my daily life of being absolute snowbaz trash. I may or may not use them for future fics. (((((So, these could be (probably) future fic snippets.)))))  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the epilogue. It's a Christmas party. Baz is the fun type of drunk.

 

"Snow," Baz drawls, a lazy smile plastered on his face, his voice raspy from the alcohol. He turned his head slowly to the window, before looking back at Simon with a toothy grin. "You're outside."  
  
Simon's face was blank, his voice flat. "What."

"You're _outside._ " Baz said, a little louder this time, now having his finger pointed at the window behind him.  
  
A miniature surge of panic went through Simon momentarily, thinking of the possibilities that the Humdrum has returned.  
  
But once he turned his attention to the subject of Baz's little drunk dilemma, he simply saw that the window was slightly fogged up. Small specks of white falling lightly from the sky, effectively starting to cover the London streets in a thin white blanket.   
  
It had started snowing.  
  
There was snow outside.  
  
And Baz was laughing. 


	2. helpful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 5th year. Potions class homework.

Simon was desperate.  
  
"I'm _not_ desperate." He spat at his roommate who sat in his study desk.  
  
Simon's eyes bore into Baz's back, the prick didn't even bother to turn around.    
  
Baz sighed through his nose and shut his notebook before responding. "Really, Snow, the fact that you're asking _me_ for help says otherwise." And with that he stood up and walked out. Off to study somewhere else, preferably without a Simon Snow in the same room.  
  
Simon made a series of frustrated face contortions to himself before throwing his book at the door. Baz heard the thud. And Aleister Crowley be damned if Baz wasn't smiling as he walked down the flight of stairs.


	3. maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in their 7th year, paired up for History class - research project.

Simon was tapping the tip of his wand against his temple when he pointed out the last part of their work. "We still haven't figured out if Aleister Crowley had a mistress, nor who it was."   
  
"Maybe it' your mum."   
  
"Maybe it's me about to punch you in the face." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this while I'm at school during our computer class. Being trash knows no bounds.


	4. mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon and Baz isn't a morning person

A hundred pounds, weighing down on Baz's eyelids. Reluctance.   
  
He never really did see reason to get up in mornings. Maybe it was the vampire in him; as awfully cliché as it may sound.  
But feeling the duvet shifting next to him and hearing that familiar sigh had his eyes fluttering open involuntarily, only to see two orbs of his favorite shade of blue.  
  
Simon had a soft smile playing about his chapped morning lips. He was blinking slowly, ridding his eyes of grogginess, all the while staring at the boy lying next to him. "Good morning, sweet heart." He whispered. Baz scoffed.  
  
"What's so good about the morning?" He asked, closing his eyes again. He felt Simon scoot closer to him, his arms snaking around Baz's waist and a warm exhale at his neck where Simon's face was buried. Simon's reply was muffled as he spoke.  
  
"Waking up next to you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry this had a massive gap lmao. Treat this as my Christmas present to ya'll! I hope you're enjoying the holidays. Love, so much love. x


End file.
